The goal is to develop and distribute a micro-computer based system to evaluate the management of networks of organizations and individuals engaged in dissemination of scientific information and the delivery of health services. The evaluation system seeks to exploit the mushrooming opportunities created by cheaper, more powerful information technology to bring the state of the art theoretical/mathematical tools of sociometric network analysis within reach of public health professionals who manage service networks. In current research/evaluation work Perry Cohen Associates has implemented a developmental system using a popular computer. The specific aim of the proposed project is to develop a complete prototype system ready for testing and use by managers in a wide range of settings to better monitor and improve their service networks. The project has three steps: 1) Development of a manual of procedures and documentation of the analysis system including a.) guidelines for evaluation design, b.) approaches to select target questions and audiences, and c.) procedures for data collection, data management, analysis, and interpretation of results. 2) Development of criteria from theory and research to interpret information from programs, and 3) Development of software that is easy to use, flexible and provides graphic presentation of results. The idea of "networking" is central to successful program strategies for diffusing and implementing public health programs as well as a variety of other service programs. A tool to better assess and manage such programs would appeal to a wide range of analysts and administrators at national, state and local levels.